fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Freddy's CDS
Five Nights at Freddy's CDS (also known as Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and FNAF-CDS) is a horror game for the Nintendo CDS. It is to be released on June 16, 2017 (as a launch title), and is being developed by GreenReaperGames. Development for the game originally began sometime in 2016, directly after the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Although not technically part of the main series of games, it is considered canon to the timeline. Gameplay The main difference between Five Nights at Freddy's CDS and the rest of the games in the series is that the game is set in a 3D environment. The animatronics now move throughout the building with intelligent AI. The cameras now actually act as cameras. The player must survive their shift, lasting from midnight to 6:00 a.m. (approximately 8 to 9 minutes of real time), without being attacked by one of the animatronic animal robots roaming the facility. The player is given access to a network of security cameras throughout the facility to track the movement of the animatronic robots. Each of the seven characters have distinct movement patterns. Five Nights at Freddy's CDS takes place in an animatronic factory, and the robots will try to upgrade themselves by going to the Supply Room. The animatronics become more and more difficult to deal with after upgrading. If an animatronic upgrades three times, then he/she will be able to attack the player no matter what. The player is given other tools to help survive the night, including the airhorn, mask, and radio. The airhorn will attract the animatronics toward the player (as opposed to the Supply Room, for instance). The airhorn can also scare away certain animatronics, but also cause some to kill you. The mask will fool most animatronics into leaving the office if they happen to wander in. The radio is used to slow Freddy down, as he will slowly walk towards your office and will kill you if he reaches his destination. As the title suggests, the game has five levels comprising five "nights" in the game, which increase in difficulty. Completion of the game unlocks an even more difficult 6th Night level, and completion of this level opens up a "Custom Night" level editor where the player can adjust the AI difficulty of the individual characters (althought Polly's and Golden Freddy's difficulties cannot be adjusted). Power and the usage of doors have not returned. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy, and the Marionette have all been cut. Plot Night 1 Hello! Welcome to Tronic Land, the #1 animatronic producer in the county! We specialize in creating animatronics of many different kinds! Unfortunately, business has been rather slow lately. Our only customer this week is the Freddy Fazbear Association. They've had us repair a few of their old animatronics and make them ready for the public. They are planned to ship out at the end of the week. We've supplied you with a Freddy Fazbear mask, a radio, and an airhorn, along with access to all the cameras in the facility. This is mainly because the animatronics can possibly malfunction during the night, which causes them to walk around. If you are confronted by them, just put on your Freddy Fazbear mask, and they should leave you alone. There is one exception to that rule, and that's Freddy. You'll have to use your radio to temporarily shut down his "system", so to speak. However, his system will always come back online, so just make sure you're constantly using that radio, and there's no way he'll get to you. The airhorn can be used to distract the animatronics. You'll want to keep them away from the Supply Room. If they get there, they'll probably upgrade themselves, and that wouldn't be very good. Of course, using the airhorn will make the animatronics come to you, which shouldn't be a problem if you use your mask. You're also probably wondering what that parrot thing in your office is. We like to call him Polly. He'll assist you in keeping track of the animatronics. He can always be shut down if you find him annoying. Though, there is a slight glitch where he reactivates. '' ''That's about it. As long as you use the supplies we've provided you with, you'll be absolutely fine. Nothing to worry about. One more thing though, stay out of the testing facility. ''-Tronic Land Board of Safety'' Night 2 Look at you! You're a natural! You made it to Night 2! I'll make this quick, but Foxy was completely repaired today. He looks brand new and is working perfectly. You may think that that's bad news for you, but truthfully, dealing with Foxy should be a breeze. As long as you can keep your eye on him via the camera, he won't move at all. Guess he's just a little shy, eh? If, by some extremely strange reason, that he does get out of the garage, don't panic. He is afraid of the airhorn, and will run back to the garage when he hears it. Make sure he's close enough though, or else you'll just end up attracting the other animatronics. And don't try to use your mask on him either, it won't work! That's about it. Good luck on your second night! ''-Tronic Land Board of Safety'' Night 3 Night 3 already?! You see? This week is just flying by! Heh.....heh..........heh. You can probably tell in the tone of my voice, but I've got some bad news. The whole factory was acting weird today. The Endoskeletons were walking around...something was banging on the basement door. Pretty eerie, eh? No need to worry though. The Endoskeletons act very similar to Bonnie and Chica, just don't put your mask on when they enter your office. You probably don't want to move either. You'll probably also see Ellie tonight. She's the elephant animatronic that we keep in the basement. Noise provokes her very easily, so make sure to not use the airhorn when she's nearby. You should probably shut Polly up, too. Uh, good luck? ''-Tronic Land Board of Safety'' Night 4 Jeez, today was crazy, man. I was the only board member that actually showed up to work. Most of the workers are blaming the Fazbear animatronics on all the crazy activity. I can't wait to ship these things out of here. I don't have much else to say. Do what you've been doing for the past three nights. The animatronics seem a bit more aggressive, so take note of that....and hope that Slinky doesn't get out. ''-Only Remaining Tronic Land Board of Safety Member'' Night 5 (heavy breathing) Hello again, night watchman. I'm in a bad situation right now, but I figured I'd record one last message. The animatronics are going to be shipped out two days from now, meaning that you're going to have to come back for a sixth night if you want to get paid, as Polly has been programmed to dispense your check once the week is over. Slinky got out, by the way. I thought I should mention that. He's a giant spider animatronic. He's very fast. He can blind your cameras. You can use your mask and he probably won't kill you, but he'll then tie you up, making it impossible to check the vents. Using the airhorn is your best bet. However, Slinky only becomes a problem if he is let out of his cage in the Testing Room. If you can stop the other animatronics from releasing him, Slinky won't be a problem. (door is knocked down) That's all I got! See you so-(spider hissing and screaming) Night 6 (Voice is someone else) Hello, night watchman. You may not recognize me, but I am the President of the Freddy Fazbear Association. I understand that you've been watching over our beloved animatronics for the past week. That also means that you have seen what they can do if not restrained. Unfortunately, if any of the information you possess gets out to the public, the Association would be shut down for good. That cannot be allowed. All of the animatronics in the facility have been upgraded. They are now more intelligent than ever. There is no way you will survive this night, meaning your little secret will never get out. The Association will never be shut down again. Good luck and good bye. ''-President of the Freddy Fazbear Association'' Rooms There are a total of 17 different rooms in Five Night's at Freddy's CDS, which each have their own camera. * Right Vent * Left Vent * Bathroom * Basement * Storage Room 1 * Storage Room 2 * Storage Room 3 * Garage * Supervisor's Office * Lab * Testing Room * Control Room * Factory Deck 1 * Factory Deck 2 * Pump Room * Supply Room * Meeting Room Freddy's path is as follows: # Storage Room 2 # Storage Room 3 # Supervisor's Office # Meeting Room # Left Vent # Office (YOU) Animatronics There are a total of nine animatronics (including Golden Freddy) in Five Nights at Freddy's CDS, which is two less from FNAF2. Bonnie, Chica, Endo, and Ellie are the only animatronics that can freely roam around. Freddy can easily be stopped by constantly using the radio, which will stop him from coming to the office. Foxy and Slinky can only be spawned if released, which is usually caused by the watchman's negligence. The animatronic animals also more closely resemble their appearances in the first game, rather than the second. Additional Modes Level Creator The Level Creator is unlocked once players finish Night 5. In this mode, players can rearrange the layout of Tronic Land. Animatronics can be disabled/enabled, their paths can be changed, and their difficulties can be altered (like the Custom Night). "Sets" can be made, which are a series of five nights, except a user has changed the layout of the factory and the activities of the animatronics. Sets can be shared with other users via the Nintendo Network. Realistic Mode Realistic Mode uses the Nintendo CDS's microphone to detect sound. Depending on how loud the noise is, the sound could attract animatronics or even make them attack you. However, the airhorn is still required to scare Foxy and Slinky away. Polly Mode Polly Mode is unlocked once Night 6 is completed. It is essentially a cheat mode, as players will be able to know the locations of all the animatronics. Plushies Plushies are unlockables in Five Nights at Freddy's CDS. There is one for every animatronic in the game and they can be unlocked by completing Night 7 on different presets. The following is a list of how to unlock every plushie. '''Golden Freddy: '''Freddy(20), Bonnie(20), Chica(20), Foxy(20), Endo(20), Ellie(20), Slinky(20) '''Freddy: '''Freddy(20), Bonnie(20), Chica(20), Foxy(20), Endo(0), Ellie(0), Slinky(0) '''Bonnie: '''Freddy(10), Bonnie(10), Chica(10), Foxy(10), Endo(10), Ellie(10), Slinky(10) '''Chica: '''Freddy(0), Bonnie(15), Chica(15), Foxy(0), Endo(15), Ellie(15), Slinky(20) '''Foxy: '''Freddy(0), Bonnie(5), Chica(5), Foxy(20), Endo(5), Ellie(20), Slinky(0) '''Endo: '''Freddy(5), Bonnie(20), Chica(20), Foxy(0), Endo(20), Ellie(0), Slinky(5) '''Ellie: '''Freddy(0), Bonnie(5), Chica(5), Foxy(20), Endo(5), Ellie(20), Slinky(20) '''Slinky: '''Freddy(20), Bonnie(10), Chica(10), Foxy(10), Endo(0), Ellie(5), Slinky(20) '''Polly: '''Freddy(10), Bonnie(5), Chica(5), Foxy(10), Endo(15), Ellie(20), Slinky(10) Amiibo 2.0 Support Five Nights at Freddy's CDS features Amiibo 2.0 support. When scanned, the amiibo will unlocked three different features inside the game, a Plushie, a room, and a skin (which is essentially a model for the character that can replace one of the animatronics). Reception Five Nights at Freddy's CDS generally received positive reviews from critics. It was praised for the implementation of a 3D environment and enemy AI, along with the additions of the sound mechanic and additional animatronics. Most critics liked the additions of Slinky and Endo, while Ellie and Polly received mixed opinions. Some critics claimed that Polly went along with the risk-reward theme of the game, while some said that he was just plain annoying. The Level Creator received mixed reviews, as some critics believed that it extended the replayability of the game, while others stated that it was too limited and every level "felt the same as the original". Realistic Mode also received mixed reviews, as the CDS's microphone could sometimes pick up the littlest of sounds, causing Ellie or the other animatronics to attack. Reviews can be viewed or written here. Gallery Freddy fazbear's pizza.jpg|Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica Full Endoskeleton.png|Endo Golden Freddie close.png|Golden Freddy Endo.png|Endo in the left vent. Freddy.jpg|Freddy Fazbear FoxyIcon.jpg|Foxy FREDDYFNAFREDBEARS.png|Freddy Fazbear Freddy.png|Freddy Fazbear GoldFreddy.png|Golden Freddy Captainfoxy.png|Foxy EndoskeletonByKeithyC.jpg|Endo entering the office when the player has his mask on FNAFCDSofficebyKeithyC.jpg|The office Freddyemoticon.jpg|Freddy Fazbear FOXYFNAFREDBEARS.png|Foxy Foxy.png|Foxy ChicaIcon.png|Chica BonnieIcon.png|Bonnie Category:CDS Games Trivia * The Board of Safety Member on the phone states that the Endoskeletons were walking around, when in reality there is only one Endoskeleton that can walk around, Endo. * Slinky could originally walk around freely, but was considered too over-powered. He now must be released from the Testing Room by one of the other animatronics. Using the airhorn, however, can distract them. * Scott Cawthon was not directly involved in the creation of Five Nights at Freddy's CDS, but he contributed many ideas to the game, including the plot and the concept of Endo. * Not really Trivia, but this wouldn't fit anywhere else. Thanks to KeithyC, as I used various images he had created for this game. Check out his DeviantArt account here. Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:2018 Category:Amiibo 2.0 Category:Handheld Games Category:Horror Games